An Invitation
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: Nightcrawler invites Storm out for a walk. Fluffiness ensues. R


A/N: This is my first X-Men fic. It takes place after the second X-Men movie. I know the movie doesn't necessarily follow "canon," but I'm more familiar with the films than I am with the comics. Besides, I love the innuendoes between Storm and Nightcrawler in the second movie. This fic is a Nightcrawler/Storm pairing. Also, to mimic Kurt's German accent, I replaced w's with v's in his speech. I hope it's not too confusing. Anyway, in conclusion, I do not own X-Men. Now on with the fanfic!  
  
Storm closed the book firmly and flipped shock-white hair over her shoulder. "That's it for today," she stated as students began to rummage around, collecting books and papers. "Remember to read over chapters five through seven for the test on Wednesday."  
  
There was a resounding groan from the teenagers. Storm only smiled and began organizing the reports in front of her that the class had submitted. The students filed past her desk, muttering "farewells." Rogue paused for a moment, a sly grin on her face.  
  
"I think someone is here to see you," commented the teenager, her eyes darting towards the door.  
  
Storm looked up. Standing shyly in the doorway was Kurt Wagner. He smiled hesitantly and bobbed his head.  
  
"Guten tag," he stated softly.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kurt," replied Storm, unable to hide the smile that spread across her lips.   
  
Rogue looked back and forth between the two adults and grinned. "Have a good afternoon, you two," she stated as she slipped past Kurt and into the hall where Jubilee and Kitty were waiting for her.  
  
Storm looked back down at the papers in her hands, feeling uncomfortably like a shy schoolgirl. 'I probably look like Rogue when she's around Bobby,' the woman thought to herself. "How can I help you?" she asked aloud, glancing at the blue mutant out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Kurt cleared his throat nervously and stepped into the classroom. "Vell, I vas vondering….er…." he stammered, his eyes roaming around the room.  
  
"Yes?" prompted Storm. She tilted her head to the side and studied the anxious man beside her.  
  
"Er…ja…I vas hoping…perhaps…" Kurt coughed into his hand. He looked absolutely pitiful and adorable at the same time as he struggled to speak to Storm. "Um…you have no more classes this afternoon, ja?"  
  
"That was my last one," replied Storm.  
  
"Vell…" stated Kurt, standing up a little straighter. "I vas vishing you vould join me for a valk, ja?" The last sentence came out in a rush. Kurt quickly ducked his head and stared down at the tile floor.  
  
"That sounds wonderful," replied Storm.  
  
"Really?" asked the blue mutant, looking back up at her.  
  
She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Just let me put these up in my room," she stated, holding up the papers to be graded.  
  
"Okay!" agreed Kurt eagerly. "I vill vait for you in the front foyer."  
  
"Sounds great," replied Storm. She paused for a moment, smiling up at Nightcrawler. Then she hurried past him and out the room. "Be right back," she called over her shoulder. Behind her she could hear him call out "okay!"  
  
Storm rushed into her room and haphazardly tossed the papers down on her desk. She moved over to the mirror. As she studied her reflection, she smoothed out her white blouse. After a moment's indecision, she decided to change out of the black slacks and into a pair of faded blue jeans. That task complete, she took one last look in the mirror to check her hair. A grin twisted on her face and she couldn't help but laugh at herself. In her mind she could hear Jean tease her about acting like a little girl in love. The smile melted from Storm's face as she remembered her lost friend. Jean's voice had been so clear in her head. When she closed her eyes, she could practically feel Jean's presence in the room.  
  
Storm let out a weary sigh and opened her eyes. A wistful part of her expected to see Jean standing beside her, fluffing her hair and telling her to "knock him dead." But the room was empty. Storm swallowed the lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she headed back down stairs.  
  
She paused in the main foyer. Kurt was no where to be seen. She spun around in a tight circle. A deep, rumbling laughter came from above her. Storm looked up to find Nightcrawler hanging by his tail from one of the elaborate chandeliers.   
  
"Hallo!" he called, waving cheerfully.  
  
"You better not let Professor Xavier see you do that!" she chided teasingly, wagging her finger at him.  
  
BAMF!  
  
A puff of blue smoke and Kurt reappeared next to her. "My apologies to the Professor," he stated with a grin. "Shall ve?"  
  
Storm smiled and nodded. The pair headed out into the warm afternoon. The sun shone brilliantly in the azure sky. The front lawn was littered with students enjoying the pleasant weather. Storm caught sight of Bobby and Rogue; the couple was curled up together on a bench. Rogue had her head resting on Bobby's chest as she read out of a book.  
  
"Rogue and Bobby cannot touch, ja?" asked Kurt as he followed Storm's gaze. "Because of Rogue's powers?"  
  
"Yes," answered Storm sadly. She watched as Bobby commented on something in the book, causing Rogue to laugh.   
  
"It must be hard, not being able to touch the one you love the most,' stated Kurt wistfully.  
  
"You sound as if you know how it feels," she replied, looking up into his bright yellow eyes.  
  
Nightcrawler shrugged indifferently. There was a touch of sadness in his voice when he spoke. "I am not vhat many vomen find attractive. Sometimes I feel it is best to give up on love. Not on giving it. Regardless of vhether or not one receives it in return, one must always give love."  
  
Storm grasped one of his hands in both of hers. "Don't say that! Don't ever give up hope!"  
  
"But you gave up hope in humans, ja?" countered Nightcrawler.  
  
Storm dropped his hand. She glanced away, afraid to look in his eyes. "That's different…."  
  
"How so?" argued Kurt, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Because it breaks my heart to think you would give up hope…" answered Storm softly.  
  
Kurt placed his finger under her chin and gently tilted her face up. "And it breaks mine to think that you have done the same," he replied.  
  
Storm stood still for a moment, her cheeks growing warm. Then she stepped back and ducked her head. Kurt cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned away.   
  
"Shall ve keep valking?" he offered, gesturing over to the elaborate rose garden.   
  
"Yes, I would like that," replied Storm.  
  
The pair set off, their shoulders touching as they walked. From inside the mansion, two shadows watched their movements.  
  
"I bet you your motorcycle that those two hook up within a month," stated Logan gruffly.  
  
"I don't think so!" refused Scott. "I don't make bets that I know I won't win."  
  
For the first time, Logan and Scott exchanged a genuine smile. Professor Xavier shook his head as he wheeled over to the window between the two men. He watched with a smile on his face as Nightcrawler and Storm meandered through the gardens below.  
  
"Perhaps, gentlemen," stated Xavier quietly. "We should see about acquiring tuxedos for the wedding, eh?"  
  
Behind him, Scott and Logan laughed heartily. And in the garden below Nightcrawler leaned forward towards Storm for a kiss…  
  
The End 


End file.
